Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{8}{10} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ -\dfrac{8}{10} \times 100\% = -80\%$ Now we have: $ 60\% \times -80\% = {?} $ $ 60\% \times -80\% = -48 \% $